ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan
Name: '''Megan '' <-- Personal Information -->'' ' G ender: ' Fe male ''' Age: 21 ' Height:' 5'2" (Standing), 15' (Total Length) ' Weight:' 520 Kilograms ' Species/Race: '''Caterpillar-Taur ''' Physical Description:'' Megan Looks much like a young lady with a vibrant blue skin and gold eyes with long flowing black hair, a pair of sharp mandibles growing from her cheeks and a pair of long delicate soft antennae out of her head from just behind her hairline. She wears specially made glasses to compensate for her bad eyesight, and has various pieces of silver jewellery around her neck, arms and hands. From the chest down however, she has the body of a gigantically oversized caterpillar. She is a vibrant blue colour with black and orange circles along her back with an almost rubbery gleam to her body, which has a soft squashy texture much like a water balloon filled with cream. Her abdomen is 1.3 meters in diameter and being so large, makes walking a real difficulty: akin to trying to walk with a large beach ball between your legs. Her legs are around 2' long with long bright orange hard points for her feet, and if she relaxes her legs, her stomach will push them spread eagled and force her to lie down on top of her abdomen. ''<-- Powers/Abilities -->'' '' Special Powers/Abilities'' --- ''' Power Name/Description: Silk Thread Megan has the ability to produce a soft, but immensely strong silvery silk from her body. A dozen threads will be able to lift up to around 50 kilograms, and when woven, makes soft and incredibly strong material. Dense cloth like Denim or Canvas made using the thread will be soft as silk, but as strong as Steel Scale-Mail. Limitations: Megan can only spin around 3 kilometres of thread in a day: enough to make two or three pairs of jeans, plus when freshly spun, the thread is incredibly sticky and requires a minute or so to set into the strong threads she uses. Power Name/Description: Elastic Skin Megan gained the magical trait when she was young with a soft elastic form, eliminating her exoskeleton and giving her internal bones, as well as allowing her body to continually grow without bursting or causing internal damage due to her weight and size. Over time, this skin will gradually get tougher and stronger, and currently will allow her to get stabbed by a knife and it won't puncture her skin. Limitations: Her skin doesn't stop her from suffering bruises or nullifying the pain, and currently can still be pierced with enough force, such as a gunshot. It also has left her with an unnatural Balloon-like shine to her skin. '' Physical Powers/Abilities'' --- Ability/Power: Metamorphosis Suppression Megan has learned how to supress her bodies instinct to pupate, allowing her to remain as a caterpillar for as long as she wishes. The Drawback to this is she is almost constantly growing as if she would be preparing to pupate, slowly getting fatter and rounder as time passes. Ability/Power: Enhanced Digestive System Megan also has developed a magical digestive tract when she developed into a Taur, where any food she eats will be magically amplified within her to compensate for her vast size. It allows Megan to not be required to eat colossal amounts of food as well as eating foods not normally found in a caterpillar’s diet, such as meat. <-- Inventory --> Portable Spinning Wheel: A tiny Spinning wheel she uses to spin her thread into usable thread string. Portable Loom: A small collapsible loom large enough to weave her thread into cloth large enough to make clothing. Sewing Kit: '''A Kit filled with sewing needles, coloured dyes, pins and other materials and tools for sewing. '''Backpack: A large backpack containing some shirts, clothes, her Spinning wheel, Loom and Sewing kit and some other odds and ends for travelling. <-- Additional Information --> Megan is really sweet and gentle, happy to give anyone help in any way she can, whether it's helping with a wardrobe malfunction, some help with moving something, or just a soft place to snuggle and a shoulder to cry on. She started off in life as a normal caterpillar in the garden of an old witch, who collected her and several dozen of her brothers and sisters, experimenting on them to try and make a giant butterfly as a flying mount. The spell that affected Megan caused her to develop sentience and grow into a Caterpillar-Taur as well as allow her to grow to truly gigantic sizes. Her brothers and sisters all were magically enhanced the same way and started to pupate and develop into butterflies easily large enough to carry a horse several years later, but Megan liked being a soft fat caterpillar and refused to pupate. The Witch decided to allow her to do this because her silk made for truly wonderful clothing, and taught her how to turn her silken thread into clothing, but due to the stress her expanding body was putting on her: she magically altered Megan's body to be more elastic, at the cost of turning her skin blue and glossy. A side effect Megan was more than happy to pay as she adored the colour blue. A few years later, the witch died of old age, leaving Megan to find her own way in life. She quickly found a place at a local village as a tailor, using her silk to make very high quality clothes, but due to the complexity and the fact she was still growing bigger and fatter, couldn't make any clothes for her caterpillar body. When she turned 21, she realised her body was starting to get so large that walking was becoming difficult; her legs getting harder and harder to stay on the ground with her large balloon-like abdomen constantly forcing them apart. She made a decision and while she still had the chance, she decided to travel, taking her Loom, Spinning Wheel, Sewing gear and her possessions in her backpack she used to carry stuff from the local markets, she hit the road at a very slow waddle to explore the world. ''Player information: '' Suraki is generally insane: having grown up in Australia in a corner of the country where the weather changes when you blink, practically. Newbie RPer, Some practical experience, always good for a laugh and has been away from RPing for the better part of 5 months.